Duelist Legion
is a booster set created by LHK. Breakdown Contains 200 cards, comprised of: *200 cards Each Booster Pack contains 5 Prismatic Secret Rare cards, which can either be: *2 cards from 001-100 and 3 cards from 101-200 OR *3 cards from 001-100 and 2 cards from 101-200. It contains cards used in Yu-Gi-Oh! SIMERION and Yu-Gi-Oh! CD. Thanks to meedogh for his contribution to the set. Card List *(DULE-JP001) Harvest Musou - Gaim ( ) *(DULE-JP002) Orange Lockseed ( ) *(DULE-JP003) Banana Lockseed ( ) *(DULE-JP004) Durian Lockseed ( ) *(DULE-JP005) Kachidoki Lockseed ( ) *(DULE-JP006) Harvest Musou - Orange Arms ( ) *(DULE-JP007) Harvest Musou - Banana Arms ( ) *(DULE-JP008) Harvest Musou - Kachidoki Arms ( ) *(DULE-JP009) Harvest Musou - Kiwami Arms ( ) *(DULE-JP010) Game Gladiator - Hiiro Kagami ( ) *(DULE-JP011) Game Gladiator - Taiga Hanaya ( ) *(DULE-JP012) Game Gladiator - Legionnaire ( ) *(DULE-JP013) Game Gladiator - Knight of the Order ( ) *(DULE-JP014) Game Gladiator - Silver Squire ( ) *(DULE-JP015) Bang-Bang Shooting ( ) *(DULE-JP016) Jet Combat ( ) *(DULE-JP017) Game Gladiator - Para-DX ( ) *(DULE-JP018) Game Gladiator - Poppi ( ) *(DULE-JP019) Tokimeki Crisis ( ) *(DULE-JP020) Knock Out Fighter ( ) *(DULE-JP021) Perfect Puzzle ( ) *(DULE-JP022) Randolf, Polaris Field Marshal ( ) *(DULE-JP023) Ludwig, Polaris General ( ) *(DULE-JP024) Polaris Engineers ( ) *(DULE-JP025) Polaris Guerrillas ( ) *(DULE-JP026) Polaris Destroyer ( ) *(DULE-JP027) Polaris Cruiser ( ) *(DULE-JP028) Polaris Galleon ( ) *(DULE-JP029) Polaris Draft ( ) *(DULE-JP030) Fortress Golem Kongo ( ) *(DULE-JP031) Fortress Golem Kirishima ( ) *(DULE-JP032) Fortress Golem Haruna ( ) *(DULE-JP033) Fortress Golem Hiei ( ) *(DULE-JP034) Oyamatsumi, the Almighty Fortress Golem ( ) *(DULE-JP035) Aino, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(DULE-JP036) Bastion Up! ( ) *(DULE-JP037) Pompous Visitor ( ) *(DULE-JP038) Pompous Trumpart ( ) *(DULE-JP039) Pompous Cat ( ) *(DULE-JP040) Pompous Dragon - Jabberwock ( ) *(DULE-JP041) Pompous Ruler - King of Hearts ( ) *(DULE-JP042) Pompous Ruler - Queen of Hearts ( ) *(DULE-JP043) Pompous Party ( ) *(DULE-JP044) Pompous House ( ) *(DULE-JP045) Dark Blade, the Metalsilver Knight ( ) *(DULE-JP046) Dark Blade, the Raregold Knight ( ) *(DULE-JP047) Metalsilver Dragon - Overlord Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP048) Metalsilver Dragon - Hunter Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP049) Metalsilver Dragon Knight - Overlord Dragon Knight ( ) *(DULE-JP050) Metalsilver Dragon Knight - Hunter Dragon Knight ( ) *(DULE-JP051) Cosmic Exelsior - Fourze ( ) *(DULE-JP052) Astroswitch Fire ( ) *(DULE-JP053) Astroswitch Elek ( ) *(DULE-JP054) Astroswitch Meteor ( ) *(DULE-JP055) Cosmic Exelsior - Fire Fourze ( ) *(DULE-JP056) Cosmic Exelsior - Elek Fourze ( ) *(DULE-JP057) Cosmic Exelsior - Meteor Fourze ( ) *(DULE-JP058) Astroswitch Case ( ) *(DULE-JP059) Arcanimental Wizard ( ) *(DULE-JP060) Arcanimental Flame Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP061) Arcanimental Water Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP062) Arcanimental Flame Ring ( ) *(DULE-JP063) Arcanimental Water Ring ( ) *(DULE-JP064) Nightshade Serpent Empress Elis ( ) *(DULE-JP065) Nightshade Ghost ( ) *(DULE-JP066) Nightshade Ghoul ( ) *(DULE-JP067) Nightshade Nightmare ( ) *(DULE-JP068) Nightshade Cobra ( ) *(DULE-JP069) Shade Tactics - Quick Escape ( ) *(DULE-JP070) Shade Tactics - Ensnarement ( ) *(DULE-JP071) Shade Tactics - Night Lost ( ) *(DULE-JP072) Sacred Star Spirit - Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP073) Sacred Star Spirit - Hounds ( ) *(DULE-JP074) Sacred Star Spirit - Mahjong ( ) *(DULE-JP075) Sacred Star Spirit - Phoenix ( ) *(DULE-JP076) Grand Seigneur ( ) *(DULE-JP077) Great Grand ( ) *(DULE-JP078) Tientsin ( ) *(DULE-JP079) Bombing ( ) *(DULE-JP080) Blind! ( ) *(DULE-JP081) Number A38: Shining Judgment Knight ( ) *(DULE-JP082) Number A55: Burning Charioteer ( ) *(DULE-JP083) Flame Fleet - Firefighter ( ) *(DULE-JP084) Flame Fleet - Trainee ( ) *(DULE-JP085) Balkan Ali Riza ( ) *(DULE-JP086) The Rock ( ) *(DULE-JP087) Kane ( ) *(DULE-JP088) Yuri Boyka ( ) *(DULE-JP089) The Undertaker ( ) *(DULE-JP090) Apocalyptic Knight - Roman Reigns ( ) *(DULE-JP091) Silver Belt ( ) *(DULE-JP092) Heavenly Disaster Nadir Archangel ( ) *(DULE-JP093) Heavenly Disaster Nadir Cherubim ( ) *(DULE-JP094) Heavenly Disaster Nadir Ophanim ( ) *(DULE-JP095) Heavenly Disaster Zenith Archfiend ( ) *(DULE-JP096) Heavenly Disaster Zenith Ogre ( ) *(DULE-JP097) Heavenly Disaster Zenith Incubus ( ) *(DULE-JP098) Heavenly Disaster Ascension ( ) *(DULE-JP099) Exelsior Beast Ibuki ( ) *(DULE-JP100) Exelsior Beast Hibiki ( ) *(DULE-JP101) Mysterious Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP102) Mysterious Samsara Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP103) Mysterious Gnome ( ) *(DULE-JP104) Mysterious Undine ( ) *(DULE-JP105) Mysterious Salamander ( ) *(DULE-JP106) Mysterious Sylph ( ) *(DULE-JP107) Mysterious Star Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP108) Mysterious Gardna ( ) *(DULE-JP109) Mysterious Scorpio ( ) *(DULE-JP110) Mysterious Caterpillar ( ) *(DULE-JP111) Cosmic Star Sorcerer ( ) *(DULE-JP112) Cosmic Star Magician ( ) *(DULE-JP113) Cosmic Star Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP114) Thunder Star Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP115) Nethergear - Blitzcraft ( ) *(DULE-JP116) Nethergear - Neo Gear ( ) *(DULE-JP117) Nethergear - Neo Nanorobo ( ) *(DULE-JP118) Nethergear - Neo Paladin ( ) *(DULE-JP119) Nethergear Lord - Strax ( ) *(DULE-JP120) Nethergear Battle Station ( ) *(DULE-JP121) Nethergear Unit ( ) *(DULE-JP122) Nethergear Break ( ) *(DULE-JP123) Spearsman Darius I, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP124) Hermit Darius II, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP125) Horseman Marcus, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP126) Flare Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP127) Frost Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP128) Imperial Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP129) Ancient Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(DULE-JP130) Crestfallen Ronin - Ikeki ( ) *(DULE-JP131) Crestfallen Ronin - Genju ( ) *(DULE-JP132) Crestfallen Ronin - Fuji ( ) *(DULE-JP133) Crestfallen Ronin - Yuki ( ) *(DULE-JP134) Crestfallen Ronin - Uzuki ( ) *(DULE-JP135) Temple of the Ronin ( ) *(DULE-JP136) Terrax Claudinoise ( ) *(DULE-JP137) Terrax Dinodile ( ) *(DULE-JP138) Terrax Titanocargo ( ) *(DULE-JP139) Terrax Iguanogorg ( ) *(DULE-JP140) Terrax Nodotank ( ) *(DULE-JP141) Terrax Triplasma ( ) *(DULE-JP142) Terrax Crestrunner ( ) *(DULE-JP143) Terrax Babyrex ( ) *(DULE-JP144) Terrax Babybird ( ) *(DULE-JP145) Terrax Babysaurus ( ) *(DULE-JP146) Terrax Twin Axe Warrior ( ) *(DULE-JP147) Terrax Knightarmor ( ) *(DULE-JP148) Terrax Stegobuster ( ) *(DULE-JP149) Terrax Ritual ( ) *(DULE-JP150) Super Terrax Pearly Titan ( ) *(DULE-JP151) Super Terrax Burn Geryon ( ) *(DULE-JP152) Tech Blaster ( ) *(DULE-JP153) Tech Malroid ( ) *(DULE-JP154) Tech Spyroid ( ) *(DULE-JP155) Tech-Eyes Evolution Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP156) Tech-Eyes Revolution Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP157) Tech-Eyes Twin Evolution Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP158) Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP159) Crystal Strike Antenna Fly ( ) *(DULE-JP160) Crystal Strike Paladin ( ) *(DULE-JP161) Crystal Strike Sorceress ( ) *(DULE-JP162) Thunder Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP163) Bolt Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP164) Twin Crystal Strike Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP165) Bionic Knight, Kret ( ) *(DULE-JP166) Bionic Knight, Trit ( ) *(DULE-JP167) Bionic Knight, Prit ( ) *(DULE-JP168) Bionic Knight, Okahy ( ) *(DULE-JP169) Bionic Knight, Kasper ( ) *(DULE-JP170) Bionic Knight, Revol ( ) *(DULE-JP171) Bionic Knight, Girt ( ) *(DULE-JP172) Bionic Knight, Gronk ( ) *(DULE-JP173) Wist, The Bionic Knight Overlord ( ) *(DULE-JP174) Contract of the Bionic Knights ( ) *(DULE-JP175) Fusion of the Bionic Knights ( ) *(DULE-JP176) Elemental Beast - Blue Oni ( ) *(DULE-JP177) Elemental Beast - Red Oni ( ) *(DULE-JP178) Elemental Beast - Dark Wizard ( ) *(DULE-JP179) Elemental Beast - Masked Enchantress ( ) *(DULE-JP180) Elemental Beast - Masked Wizard ( ) *(DULE-JP181) Elemental Beast - Scorching Archer ( ) *(DULE-JP182) Elemental Beast - Blast Behemoth ( ) *(DULE-JP183) Zenith Beast, Samsara Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP184) Zenith Beast, Longma ( ) *(DULE-JP185) Zenith Beast, Longmu ( ) *(DULE-JP186) Zenith Beast, Qiulong ( ) *(DULE-JP187) Zenith Beast, Dilong ( ) *(DULE-JP188) Zenith Beast, Dance ( ) *(DULE-JP189) Mysterious Toad ( ) *(DULE-JP190) Mysterious Servant Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP191) Omega Gravity Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP192) Neo Omega Gravity Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP193) Rank-Up-Magic Omega Force ( ) *(DULE-JP194) Omega Space Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP195) Omega Ancient Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP196) Temporal Hunter Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP197) Temporal Timelord Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP198) Temporal Nova Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP199) Temporal Genesis Dragon ( ) *(DULE-JP200) Temporal Fusion ( ) Category:Booster Pack